Heraldic Beast
| romaji = Monshōjū | de_name = Wappenungeheuer | pt_name = Besta Heráldica | sp_name = Bestia Heráldica | sets = * Abyss Rising * Cosmo Blazer | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL }} "Heraldic Beast" ( Monshōjū) is an archetype of Level 4 monsters and the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Games version of symbolic representations of countries known as Heraldry Charges. They premiered in Abyss Rising and received further support in Cosmo Blazer. These beasts are utilized by Vetrix in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, debuting in episode 54. The archetypes' theme focuses around rapid and constant Xyz Summoning of Rank 4 Xyz Monsters with ease. In addition to their fast paced Xyz Summoning methods, their theme is also Anti-Xyz in the form of "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" and "Number 69: Heraldry God - Coat of Arms": both have effects that negate and steal the effect(s) of other Xyz Monsters. Each "'Heraldic Beast" have their own effect(s) that compliments one another and further supports their overall themes; even field control to some degree. Their effect genre range from the following: * Banish - "Heraldic Beast Aberconway", "Heraldic Beast Unicorn", and "Heraldic Beast Twin-Headed Eagle". * Recover from Graveyard - "Heraldic Beast Aberconway", "Advanced Heraldry Art", "Heraldry Reborn", "Heraldic Beast Unicorn", and "Heraldic Beast Twin-Headed Eagle". * Special Summon - "Advanced Heraldry Art", "Change Heraldry", "Heraldry Reborn", "Heraldic Beast Eale", and "Heraldic Beast Unicorn". * Xyz Monster - "Advanced Heraldry Art", "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage", "Number 69: Heraldry God - Coat of Arms", "Heraldic Beast Unicorn", and "Heraldic Beast Twin-Headed Eagle". * Increase/Decrease ATK/DEF - "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage". * Negate effect - "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage", "Number 69: Heraldry God - Coat of Arms", and "Heraldic Beast Unicorn". * Destroy monster - "Heraldic Beast Basilisk". * Negate attack - "Change Heraldry". * Type - "Heraldic Beast Unicorn". * Search Deck - "Heraldic Beast Leo". Recommended support cards * Burial from a Different Dimension : Helps you recycle "Heraldic Beast" monsters who were banished to use their effects. * Return from the Different Dimension : Helps you swarm the field with Level 4 "Heraldic Beast" monsters banished by their effects to do rank 4 summons. * Mist Body, Rocket Pilder, Heart of Clear Water and Safe Zone : "Heraldic Beast" monsters lack in ATK, so these cards will help you protect them and keep them a little longer. They also work great for field clearing combined with "Heraldic Beast Basilisk". * Magical Stone Excavation : Excellent way to recycle "Advanced Heraldry Art", a key card in this Deck. * The Big Cattle Drive : Most of the Heraldic Beast Archetype are either Beast or Winged Beast Type, so using this card could help you draw at least two extra cards. * Vylon Disigma (Removes annoying monsters), Lightning Chidori (Summonable with "Aberconway", "Falcon" and "Twin-Head Eagle", plus can remove set and face-up cards), Gagaga Cowboy (Use "Heraldic Beast Twin-Headed Eagle" to recycle his materials and continuously use its burn effect), Diawolf, the Dire Dreadfang (All "Heraldic Beast" monsters apart from "Heraldic Beast Aberconway" are appropriate for its effect.), "Daigusto Emeral" to recycle monsters, "Lavalval Chain" to send "Leo" to the Graveyard and use his effect (and providing material for "Advanced Heraldry Art").